


Reperrortale

by QuartzHerobrine



Series: Multiverse Adventures [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Dead Horse, Gen, bullshit, error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzHerobrine/pseuds/QuartzHerobrine
Summary: After causing so much death and destruction, error travels the multiverse to fix what he caused.





	1. Choosing A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, I should have worked on this way sooner.

"Man, I fucked up a lot of places. Where should I even start?" Error sighed. "Well, maybe I should start here"

If anyone's watching, comment what au you want. Pls. I'm trying to write again.


	2. Storyshift Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE!!!!!!

Error entered the timeline labeled "Storyshift". 

"I remember this one", Error said. "This shouldn't be too hard. I should probably change my appearance though" Error chuckled. With some minor effort he changed his form into a human. He walked through the beginning of the ruins and of course, met Flowey. Or, Boogie actually. 

"Oh, a human. Cool", Boogie sighed in his depressed tone of voice. "Just catch these friendliness pellets or whatever." Error stood his ground, expecting the attack to phase through him as they usually did. They didn't. 

"OW!" Error yelled. "MOTHERFUCKER" Boogie managed a weak smile.

"It's kill or be killed in this world"

Error flipped him off. Just as Boogie was about to finish him, a bone smacked him in the face.

"LEAVE THE FOUL-MOUTHED HUMAN ALONE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back


End file.
